The Unlucky Jolteon
by PenFox54
Summary: Syra is jolteon, that's all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY DO I KEEP STARTING NEW STORIES WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISH ANY OF THE OTHERS?!**

 **Because I'm retarded, that's why.**

Chapter 1 : School.

~?'s POV~

My name is Syra, I'm a Jolteon and have never had a lucky day in my life, lucky by my standards anyway, I lived a pampered life, had loving parents, a big house, was going to be enrolled in a boarding school, and above all, lots and lots of valuble belongings, basically, I'm rich, awesome, right? Well, for anyone but me, it would be, I HATED being rich, mostly because, by a commoner's (A.K.A what my parents call people who aren't rich) point of view, I'm a snob, and I hated that saying, so, let me explain, I get my parent's undivided attention 24/7, despite the fact that I have three other siblings, but all of that was going to change tomorrow, because that would be the day when I'm sent off to boarding school!

~TIME SKIP : TOMORROW~

This was it, I was boarding the train to school, after saying goodbye to my parents, I set off to find a compartment to sit in, I simply entered the first one I deemed fit, inside was a Luxio, wearing a pair or glasses, reading a book, a Zorua, wearing a tattered fedora, who was occupying themselves by scratching their head, and an Umbreon, dressed in a black hoodie, they were fast asleep, even though the train had only just set off.

"Uh...do you mind if I sit in here?"I asked politly, the Zorua looked over at me, the luxio was too engrossed in his book to be paying attention and I don't even have to tell you why the Umbreon wasn't paying attention.

"Sure."the Zorua mumbled, I then took the spare seat next to the umbreon, the zorua smirked.

"You really shouldn't wake him up, you won't like what happens afterwards."

"I had no plans of doing so."I replied, the zorua smirked.

"Just sayin', you know, just in case you have any plans of flirtin' with 'im"

"What! why would I do that, and plus, why would it be a problem anyway?"I protested, my cheeks going a bit red.

"Because he's mine, bitch."he growled. yes, this zorua is a male.

"But...you're both boys..."I said, the zorua sighed.

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I like boys instead of girls."

"That's a real thing?"

"Yeah, of course."

It was at that moment, that the Umbreon woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Shard and Shade.

~Syra's POV~

The Umbreon stole a glance at me, before looking at the other two.

"W-who's she?"he asked, the zorua shrugged.

"Just some random girl who just got onto the train, don't know who she is, nor do I care."the zorua responded, I bit my lip, I may not be a snob, but I sure as heck want to be treated with at least an inkling of respect!

"I have a name you know..."I grumbled, the zorua glared at me, the umbreon seemed intrested and the luxio...he was still reading.

"What is i-it...?"The umbreon, he sounded nervous, for whatever reason.

"My name is Syra."I told them, the zorua snorted.

"Nice name."Another, unfamiliar voice said, it wasn't the luxio, then I saw them, in the spare seat in between the zorua and luxio, just seemingly fading into existence, there was glaceon, donning a blue hoodie and a determined look in his eyes.

"My name's Shard, nice to meet you Syra."he said, with a smile on his face.

"That's my brother Shade, don't ask him personal questions, just don't."Shard explained, pointing over to the umbreon.

"The zorua's name is Zach, he's a bloody snob, and the luxio's called Luther,"Shard finished, he glared at Zach, who simply snorted.

I had to admit, Shard and Shade were kinda cute...Shard more so than Shade...eh...I can't that get to me, I barely even know anyone at all, never mind anyone in this room.

It was an uneventful ride, Zach and Shade arguing, Luther reading his book, and me just talking with Shard, he was a nice guy, I found him to be quite relatable, since he and Shade grew up much like I did, raised by a rich family, the only differences being that the two of them got equal attention, and their parents were homosexual.

"You know, you're kinda pretty."He smiled, my cheeks went red.

"It's a bit early to be saying that isn't it?"I giggled, Shard simply shrugged.

"Hey, I was just complimenting you. Nowt to be ashamed of!"he said, he really is an interesting person.

~TIME SKIP : WHEN WE GOT TO SCHOOL~

A I said, it was a pretty uneventful ride, just a small conversation with Shard and that's it, nothing more, but anyway, I walked into the dorm, with three other girls, a meowstic, a pikachu, a serperior and a flareon, none of which I had spoken to before.

And this is where my story begins.

 **And that's it for this chapter, and I'll just adress this before someone points it out, I AM AWARE that there is a glaceon named Shard in Shadow Snivy's story 'Thunder and Ice', the reason I named this glaceon Shard was because, as Shard himself mentioned, him and Shade are brothers, so I wanted their names to sound similar.**


End file.
